1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical blind assembly wherein each of a plurality of vertically oriented blinds or slats are supported both for movement along the length of a supporting header structure and rotation along their own longitudinal axis through the structural design and workings of a carrier assembly incorporating specifically disposed and configured intermeshing gear elements which accomplish rotation of the individual slats through a predetermined arc of travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blind assemblies or structures of the type incorporating a plurality of vertically oriented and depending blinds capable of traversing the length of a track mounted on a suspended header structure are well known in the prior art and commercially available to the public in various forms and designs. Typically, such assembly provides for the traversing movement of the plurality of depending blinds in the aforementioned fashion and also allows the angular rotation or tilting of the blinds collectively into a common angular orientation about the respective longitudinal axis of the blinds. This angular orientation controls or regulates the amount of light or viewing through the individual blinds. Vertical blind assemblies of the type set forth above generally include a carrier element removably secured to an upper end thereof. Each carrier element is pivotally or rotatably mounted on a carrier assembly. Individual carrier assemblies are extendable collectively along the length of the header casing or alternately retracted into a closely adjacent position. Such positioning depends on whether it is preferred to extend the vertical blinds along the entire length through the head casing or collect the blinds at one end thereof so as to allow complete passage or access through the opening which the vertical blind assembly is intended to overhang and possibly cover. The positioning structure or assembly is associated in driving interconnection with each of the carrier structures supporting the individual holders and attached blinds wherein such positioning means is structured to provide the aforementioned travel and/or angular pivotal movement of the blinds.
Numerous prior art structures are known which are specifically directed to the prior art of vertical blind assemblies. Structures of the type referred to are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,728; 4,122,884; 4,616,688; 4,267,875; 4,293,021; and 2,754,902. While the structures disclosed in such patents are considered to be operable for their intended and designed purpose, frequently, numerous prior art structures are considered to be rather complex and therefor add to the initial expense of the vertical blind assembly or the cost of maintenance and/or repair of such structures.
While complexity is a factor in considering the structural components and operative features of blind assemblies of this type, it should also be kept in mind that various structural components utilized in such assemblies are frequently required to be replaced and/or repaired in order to keep the assembly in proper working order. Therefore, there is still a recognized need in the prior art relating to blind assemblies for the vertical blind structure specifically designed to be long-lasting and durable and incorporate a design configuration which allows easy replacement and/or repair of the various components of such a structure without total disassembly.